


Brother Mine

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [102]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Secrets, Jotun Loki, Jotun Q, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Q is not a pushover, long lost brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki  fakes his death and escapes to London. He now plans to seek out Tony Stark, though his motivations aren't quite clear to him.</p><p>He may have found an unlikely ally in the unlikeliest of people: the unassuming looking Quartermaster of MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> How about a fill with Avengers/00Q? It would be great to see some unexpected link between 00Q and FrostIron, maybe mentorship or blood relationship… You’re great and your fills are fantastic, thanks for it. — bondlock83

The streets of London were an easy place to disappear, it would seem. No one seemed to be focused on the lone man making his way through the crowds to more secluded alleys. Of course, it probably helped that Loki had abandoned his usual Asgardian garb for more a discreet Midgardian disguise. After all, who would notice an elderly man walking down the street?

Freedom was very nice. Freedom to pursue his next agenda was even nicer.

Stepping into an alley, Loki allowed his illusion to drop. He chuckled. Honestly, even after all this time, Thor was still falling for his illusions. But now it was time to move to his next target. The one who had so brazenly spoken back to him…as if they were _equals…_

“Well,” He smirked, running a hand through his hair, “now it’s time to find Master Stark.”

“Stark?”

Loki nearly jumped, not expecting to hear a second voice. It wasn’t often that someone could sneak up on him (if ever, Loki preferred to be the one doing the sneaking). The god of mischief turned his head to look at the person spying on him. He was young, for a Midgardian, perhaps only a few years into his adulthood. His eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, and his hair was an absolute mess. And while Loki might not know the finer aspects of Midgardian fashion, he knew that the bulky sweater that was obscuring the young man’s arms and torso were certainly nothing one would normally wear.

And the poor mortal was too curious for his own good, stepping further into the alleyway, “Are you talking about Tony Stark?” he asked, eyebrow raised, “What do you want with him?”

“Do not question matters that are not of your concern.” Loki hissed, keeping an eye on the young man. It would be a shame to kill so soon after escaping, but it was a necessary evil.

The Midgardian’s eyes widened, “I recognize you…you’re the one to attacked New York…”

Loki sighed, pulling his knife from his sleeve, “So annoying…” Well, there was nothing for it now. He swung his blade, hoping to end the youth’s life quickly.

He certainly wasn’t expecting the young man to stop the blade and twist it from his grasp. He knew Midgardian strength and, save for the beast within Doctor Banner, there was no way for a Midgardian to overpower him in hand-to hand combat.

So needless to say, Loki was surprised to find himself flat on his back, with the youth straddling his chest.

“Loki of Asgard.” The small Midgardian smirked, taking Loki’s knife and throwing it with ease, embedding it into the brick wall behind them. “Or should I say Loki of Jotunheim?”

Loki snarled, “And who might you be?”

The youth smirked, leaning close to Loki’s face, “I don’t really go by my original name anymore. So old fashioned.” Suddenly, Loki could see the pale skin of the Midgardian bleed to blue, his blue eyes glowing red, “Did you really think you were the first of Laufey’s runts? Or his last?”

“You’re Jotun.”

“Good assumption.” The other immortal set his disguise back in place, looking once more like a young Midgardian, “And it would seem we’re brothers, oh great Asgardian prince.”

“I am dead to Asgard.” Loki snapped, “And I wish for it to remain so.”

The other Jotun nodded, “I can appreciate that. Now,” He chuckled, “what business do you have with my mentor?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Mentor?”

“Tony Stark.” The younger adjusted his glasses, “If you wish to meet with him, I might be able to help…as long as you don’t mean him harm. I am a bit fond of him.”

That incensed he former Asgardian prince, “That _fool_ dared to challenge me, as if that mortal were my equal—”

“You do realize it is perfectly alright to be attracted to him, you know.” The younger grinned cheekily, “Midgardians tend to be deceptively charming, and they make surprisingly good lovers. Goodness knows mine has kept me satisfied for the past few years.” He stood, allowing Loki to stand, “So…shall we head back to my place, brother?”

Loki eyed the deceptively strong Jotun before him, “It would seem I’m at a disadvantage, _brother_ , considering I know nothing of you.”

“Just call me Q.” The youth, Q, smiled, “Now, I’m late for dinner with James. I’m sure he’ll be shocked to meet my brother.”


End file.
